The Legend of The Gods of Equestria
by Person-with-a-Keyboard
Summary: This tale tells of the gods who created the universe the land of Equestria, what they did to benefit ponykind, and what happened to them. (This is a story in a larger crossover used to set out some background info for the characters in it. Please give constructive criticism/critiques!)


**AN: **Okay, so I'm thinking of making a story/visual novel (possibly with clickable options so that the reader may direct the story's direction as they read?) of a Homestuck/MLP:FiM crossover au thing where all (and I mean ALL as in Gamzee, Kurloz, and other not-so good characters in the groups) the human and troll SBURB/SGRUB players got revived, defeated Lord English (or fought for him and got captured by the good side), won the game and the prize was that they all got to enter the universe they created and rule over it as the gods of it (they all got tiger when they went through the portal in the doorway thing (like what Karkat had been going to open before things happened)) and it just happened that the universe they made was the MLP:FiM universe. I wanted to post this online to get some critique on what I should change here because this is the first thing the reader sees when they start reading due to the fact that Twilight is reading this off an old scroll or in an old book in the canterlot library at the beginning of the story.

Sorry this got wordy but I feel like an explanation was in order. '^Q^ Please enjoy and review so I may know what I must change!

* * *

**The Legend of The Gods of Equestria**

Long ago, when the universe had been created, there entered thirty-two young gods and goddesses of the land. These gods were not ponies. In fact, they weren't at all like anything ever seen before, or after, their time. They stood on two legs with feet and had arms with hands like monkeys. Save for the hair on their heads and thin hairs on their arms and legs, they were hair-less and lacked tails and muzzles. Most of them had grey skin, black hair, and two (or four) horns on the sides of their heads in varying shades of orange. The others had blank, white skin, black or white hair, and lacked horns of any sort. They all had extraordinary power and control over their elements and worked those elements into the creation of the world of Equestria.

The twenty-four horned gods consisted of the Maid of Time, Witch of Time, Page of Breath, Rogue of Breath, Mage of Doom, Heir of Doom, Knight of Blood, Seer of Blood, Rogue of Heart, Mage of Heart, Slyph of Space, Maid of Space, Seer of Mind, Knight of Mind, Thief of Light, Slyph of Light, Heir of Void, Page of Void, Bard of Rage, Prince of Rage, Prince of Hope, Bard of Hope, Witch of Life, and Thief of Life.

The eight horn-less gods were the Heir of Breath, Seer of Light, Knight of Time, Witch of Space, Maid of Life, Page of Hope, Prince of Heart, and Rogue of Void.

Each god and goddess was in charge of creating the various different aspects of the world and aiding the ponies who begged for their help. Some of them answered the calls and helped them with their battles, adventures, or just everyday lives. Others just caused trouble.

One day, the good gods realized that some of their fellow gods were going be a big problem if they weren't stopped soon. They decided to lock all of themselves away so they didn't need to kill each other and set a bad example for the young pony civilization they had created. Doing this, they hoped, would prevent some of the disasters that had befallen their old worlds they had survived the destructions of and would keep the bad among them from causing some of these disasters. It would also keep the good among them from being lonely and missing their destructive friends that they were so close to.

And so, the gods bid farewell to the world they had created and sealed themselves away where they hoped that nopony could find them. But not before they managed to teach some ponies how to perform magic like they could and others how to fly like them. And once they had finished giving their final gift to the ponies, they vanished forever, never to be heard from again.


End file.
